


Treetop

by zakari_little_lion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Height Differences, diytavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakari_little_lion/pseuds/zakari_little_lion
Summary: Charmaine is tall, Octavia isn't. A fact that deeply disgruntles Octavia.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Charmaine Diyoza
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Treetop

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like men

"God, you're so tall. I feel like a monkey climbing a tree every time I kiss you," Octavia said as she pulled away from Charmaine, coming down from being up on her tippy toes in order to reach the other woman.

Charmaine raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "Dramatic much, O?"

"I'm just saying,” Octavia huffed. “Would it kill you to just bend forward a little bit every once in a while instead of me having to stretch all the time?"

"Now, where's the fun in that?” Charmaine teased with a smirk. “You want my kisses so badly? Come and get them then."

"Yeah, because kissing me in such a drag for you," Octavia scoffed.

Charmaine shrugged nonchalantly and made a non-committal noise. While neither of them were particularly touchy-feely affectionate people, Charmaine’s need for physical affection was way lower than Octavia's. She expressed her love in a lot of other ways that never failed to warm the other woman’s heart though: Charmaine always sent her a text at lunch time since she knew the brunette could easily get lost into her work and therefore forget to eat, she regularly surprised her with getaways week-ends, she gave her the chocolate square that came with her coffee every time they were at a restaurant, knowing Octavia would never dare to ask for it… It was the small things.

Still, all of those little attentions didn’t stop Octavia from bickering every once in a while about the disparity in their need for physical displays of affection. An utterly ridiculous and pointless fight that they had had multiple times already, but Octavia still liked to pick it up from time to time.

"You want a kiss?" Charmaine asked.

"Yes," Octavia said, her tone annoyed, borderline pissed off.

Charmaine walked up even closer to the other woman, their bodies lightly brushing against one another. She took hold of the brunette’s hips and leaned forward, smiling like the cat that ate the canary and her eyes sparkling with nothing but mischievousness. Octavia knew that look all too well, she could recognize it from miles away and it meant only one thing: trouble. Trouble she was all but too happy to indulge.

She pushed herself up on her toes as usual and met the woman in the middle. Fingertips wandered down her sides and down her buttcheeks, lightly grazing her skin through her clothes and leaving a trail of shivers behind them. Then, two big hands firmly grabbed the back of her thighs. Next thing Octavia knew, she was scooped up into Charmaine's arms like she weighted nothing. Despite knowing exactly how sturdy and strong her wife was, witnessing it firsthand never failed to tickle the want that lived deep inside her lower belly.

A nose bumped into her cheek as Charmaine’s tongue confidently skimmed her lower lip. Octavia lost little time in opening her mouth. Tongues eagerly converged towards one another and the smallest of moans escaped the back of Octavia’s throat when Charmaine pulled her into a deep, languorous kiss. Her legs tightened their grip around her midsection and hands landed where the Colonel’s neck met her shoulders, pulling her impossibly closer, which was a telltale sign that Charmaine was hitting all the right spots.

Octavia felt Charmaine moving them around but she was so lost in the kiss, she didn't wish to open her eyes to see where they were heading. Nor did she really care. Charmaine could carry her pretty much anywhere as long as she kept on kissing her like that. Seconds later, her butt landed delicately onto a hard surface that she immediately identified as the kitchen counter. It resulted in Octavia's being artificially taller than the other woman, a fact that pleased her to no end.

Out of breath, Octavia reluctantly pulled away. She leaned her forehead against Charmaine’s, relishing in the feeling of having her so close. Octavia’s cheeks were flushed, her usually bright green eyes were fogged with desire, her lips were slightly swollen and her breath was heavy, from the kissing or from lust, Charmaine didn’t know. Probably both.

She looked radiant.

Octavia tilted her head forward, trying to pull the Colonel into another kiss but Charmaine backed away. She let out a laugh at the confused yet offended look Octavia gave her.

"See, that's why I don’t kiss you. Because then, you can't get enough and you want more and you end up frustrated for the rest of the day when we don’t have time,” Charmaine said lovingly as she cupped her jaw, her thumb slowly caressed her warm cheek back and forth.

"That's because you don't peck-kiss me. You kiss-kiss me,” Octavia replied as she leaned into the touch.

Charmaine rolled her eyes. "I'm not ever going to just peck you. I’m always going to kiss you senseless and leave you breathless. Pecking is for boring straight people and people who don’t feel passionate about their spouse anymore. The day I peck you is the day you can divorce me."

She dropped her hand and stood straighter so she could get a better look at her wife and be more comfortable.

"So Big Bad Charmaine Diyoza does have feelings," Octavia teased softly with a smirk.

"Oh, I have plenty of them. Mainly anger, rage, annoyance, resentment, irritation, fury, boredom, madness-“

“Okay, I think I get it, babe,” Octavia laughed. “You may be a little… rough around the edges but underneath all that tough badass façade you put up lies the most loving and caring woman I’ve ever met.”

“Well, yeah. I’m not a monster,” Charmaine huffed. “I have proper manners and basic respect. I maybe a sarcastic asshole most of the time, but I’ll be damned if I ever treat the people I love any less than what they deserve, which is the world,” Charmaine’s tone was firm and determined, there was a tenderness to her words though.

“Owww, I’m part of the people you love,” the brunette said cheerfully in a high-pitched voice, a warm feeling settling comfortably in the pit of her stomach.

“We’re married, dumbass,” she snorted.

“Still, you love me,” she teased with a proud smile.

“Yeah, suddenly wondering why,” Charmaine smiled teasingly.

“Hey!” Octavia gave her a jab in the right shoulder in indignation.


End file.
